Gai and Lee get a makeover
by SilentWhispersMoonlight
Summary: Tenten enters Lee & Gai in a makeover competition with Jusin Timberlake.


Gai and Lee get a makeover

Gai and Lee get a makeover.

Tenten, Lee and Gai were sat around their breakfast table, Tenten was reading her girly magazine and Lee and Gai were challenging each other to who can eat the most bowls of cereal. "Come on Gai Sensei! Only 100 bowls of cereal! I bet Kakashi Sensei can eat 200!" yelled Lee. "Grrr I will not be beaten by Kakashi! Two-hundred, no two-hundred and fifty bowls of cereal it is!" exclaimed Gai, quickly filling his bowl with cereal. "Right, we shall eat 250 bowls of cereal, then we will do 100 sit ups, okay Lee" "Lets go!" shouted Lee, and they both started eating their cereal as fast as they could. "Geez, must you do that, I'm trying to read" complained Tenten, but Gai and Lee were to caught up in their challenge to even notice Tenten. 'They are such morons, and must they dress like vegetables, honestly.' thought Tenten.

As Tenten was flicking through her magazine, trying to concentrate with the loud munching coming from Gai and Lee, who were still continuing with their quest to make them bloated like a blowfish, she saw an advert for a makeover.

"_Are you embarrassed by your badly dressed friends and family? Do you wish there was something you could do to make them cooler? Well now there is, enter our competition to win a makeover with the one and only Justin Timberlake! All you need to do is take a photo of your fashion clueless friends and send it to the address below_!

_Fashion F Ups LTD,_

_118 Baddress street,_

_Muumuutown,_

_USAnkleswingers_

_PO36 ONO_

Tenten chuckled, and looked up at Gai and Lee in their matching spandex suits, "Perfect" she chuckled under her breath. She rushed off to her room and fetched her camera, "Hey, Lee, Gai, come in here a second!" shouted Tenten. "Oh no! Tenten needs us" exclaimed Lee, and the both rushed to Tenten's room eagerly. "What's the problem Tenten? Are you hurt? Did you accidentally explode one of your bombs again?" asked Gai. "Er no, don't you think you would have HEARD a bomb explode if I'd done that" said Tenten rolling her eyes. "I called you in here to take your picture, for um… the um … Konoha beautiful youth contest…" said Tenten hesitantly. Lee and Gai looked at each other and exchanged a curious glance, and then their faces lit up. "Tenten thinks we're b-e-a-utiful!!" shouted Gai and Lee in unison, as they leap towards Tenten to hug her. "Err yeh, yeh that's right" choked Tenten, as Lee and Gai gave her a really tight hug. "Y'know the entry deadline is tonight so we better take that photo now." Said Tenten breathing heavily, as Lee and Gai finally released her from their death hug. "Yes, lets go do it now!" exclaimed Gai excitedly. "Gai sensei, Gai sensei. We're going to be… MODELS!!" shouted Lee jumping up and down. Gai joined in and they both started singing "We're going to be Konoha's next top models, models, models!" Tenten cringed with embarrassment, but had to play along to get her picture, she really couldn't stand hanging around with asparagus look-alikes much longer.

Tenten, Lee and Gai went outside to take the picture. "Shall we pose like this?" said Lee, pouting and flexing his so called muscles. "Or like this?" asked Gai, flicking his hair like in a LOREAL advert. "Erm… neither" cringed Tenten "Just stand together and just um… be yourselves." 'Yes, being themselves is much more embarrassing than those poses, this is sure to get them to win' thought Tenten. "Okay Tenten. You know best!" shouted Gai, and they pulled their big cheesy grin, put their thumbs up and shouted 'YOUTH!'. Tenten took the picture twice, and put one in her pocket (she used Polaroid). "Right lets go send this picture shall we!" She put in an envelope with Tsunade's address on and they posted it. "Now all we have to do is wait" said Tenten. "I hate waiting!" said Lee. "I hope we win, heck I'm more beautiful than Kakashi anyday. We'll definitely win!" Exclaimed Gai victoriously. "Gai sensai, lets go chose our outfits for the award ceremony!" said Lee, and they both ran back into the house to sort through their wardrobe. Tenten waited for them to enter the house and then put the second picture in the envelope addressed to the competition and posted it. "They better win" growled Tenten "I really want to meet Justin Timberlake, he's so dreamy with his curly hair." Sighed Tenten, drifting off into a fantasy where she and Justin fall in love and get married… Then the fantasy turned into a nightmare as Justin turned into Lee. "EURGH" shuddered Tenten, she hated when Lee came into her dreams like that, and to make things worse he was in a bikini. 'Gross' thought Tenten. She went back inside and tried to avoid Lee and Gai who were still prancing around their room trying to decide which colour spandex suit they should wear when they win, and started practicing their acceptance speeches.

Find out what Tsunade thinks of Gai and Lee's attempt of modelling, if Justin Timberlake will come to Tenten's rescue and change Gai and Lee's bad dress sense in the next chapter.

Lee and Gai: "We're so hawwwt! We're gonna beat Kakashi and Sasuke in the contest, they're so U.G.L.Y, they ain't got no alibi.!"

Tenten: "Mmm Justin Timberlake… Damn Lee get out of my head!"

Neji: "I am on holiday with Hinata and my uncle. Great. Not!"

Review please


End file.
